boku no onna
by YuriShi
Summary: Yugi always was a kind-hearted girl, unforcently she also has always been secritive. Her family never knew why she wanted to live as a boy. thus when she gives up her life for Yami none know he's a she-until they go to Hogwarts. hpxover YxYB SxJ MxYm DxH
1. Of the Sacrifice

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
Unforcenetly right ow I do not have word thus I may have misspelled words.  
Summery: Yugi always was kind-hearted girl, unforcently she also has allways been secretive. Her family never knew why she wanted to live life as a boy. Thus when she gives up her life so that Yami doesn't have to leave none of 'his' friends know.  
But then they go to a magic school. HP-crossover. YxYB, SxJ, MxYM, DxH.  
For sure parings: Yugi(or Yuki-Heba) and Yami Bakura(or Bakura/Akeifa), Seto and Jounouchi(or Katsuya) Malik and Mariku,  
Draco and Harry. Please vote for who you want Ron, Hermione, Yami Yugi(or Atem[u] or Yami), Anzu, Honda, Mai, Sizuka, and anyone else I forgot to be with.  
Story:  
Chapter 1- Of the sacrifice (please note that this will differanciate from the true ending) The three Hikaris screamed in pain as darkness seemed to pour out of them. The Darkness then formed 3 shapes. The shapes broke to reveal Yami, Bakura, and Mariku. The Yamis hovered over the prone form of their respective Hikari. Ishizu was the first to notice that no one had a shadow.  
"PHAROH ATEMU! THE TIME HAS COME FOR YOU TO PAY FOR AWAKENING THE SHADOW GAMES!" a booming voice commanded. Yugi looked up.  
"Shadow Realm no Kami. Onegai. I have a proposition for you." The petiet deulist spoke in a soft, almost wispering voice.  
The Shadow being looked down on to the young 'boy', at least that's what Ishizu assumed.  
"WHAT cAN YOU OFFER IN EXCHANGE FOR PHAROH ATEMU LITTLE ONE"  
"Myself." Everyone else gasped.  
"LITTLE ONE WHY WOULD I WANT SUCH A PURE SOUL"  
"Because Pharoh Atemu as you call him was trapped in the Sennen Puzzle. I solved it thus the Shadow Games reawakening." Yugi told him in a 'well duh' voice. If they could see the things face they would have seen a sneaky smirk.  
"VERY WELL. AND BY THAT LOGIC THE HIKARI OF THE RING AND OF THE ROD MUST COME TOO"  
"NO!" Bakura yelled out. "Ryou always tried to get rid of the Ring. Yugi kept the Puzzle concensly and of 'his' own free will." Yugi nodded.  
"And Malik and Mariku wouldn't be here if it weren't for Malik's abusive un-er-father." Yugi added. "And seeing how he's already dead, if you took Bakura and myself you would have all responsible for the reawakening"  
"THEN I TAKE YOU TWO AND IT IS DONE!" and their was a bright flash. When they could see again both Yugi and Bakura were gone as was the Sadow Being. They left to go tell Ojii-chan.  
1 month later.  
Yugi's Funeral.  
"...Yugi always was kind hearted. But also secretive. I never knew what went through that child's mind. Yugi never did anything without at least two reasons..." Yugi's Otou-san told the crowd as they lowered the empty cascet into the ground.  
People started to leave untill it was just the Hikari-Yami group.  
"I'm sorry Yugi. I promise I'll live out the life you gave up for me." Yami touched the small angle headstone. With that they turned away. As they were walking away, Ryou turned back and quietly gasped. The rest looked to see as added their own gasps. For you see, where befor there had been no one, there now were two people, a male and a female. The male had little past shoulder length white hair, araibian tan skin and dark eyes. The female had long violet-tinted black hair with silver bangs pulled back so that they were a circlet around her head. She knelt infront of the tombstone. She turned to her compainion and murmered something. He gave a bitter chuckle. She stood and they started to walk in the opposite direction of the small group. Then the male gave a half wave with his hand without looking back while the female turned around and gave them a small two fingered salute. The group didn't know what to think.  
To be continued.  
Well I do so hope you liked this. Please let me know if there is anything I can improve on. I know that there isn't any Harry Potter yet but don't worry! There will be. Also please let me know if you want any specific fluff moments, because I will not write lemons.  
Thank you,  
Yuri-Shi 


	2. Of the Past

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
Unforcenetly right ow I do not have word thus I may have misspelled words.  
Summery: Yugi always was kind-hearted girl, unforcently she also has allways been secretive. Her family never knew why she wanted to live life as a boy. Thus when she gives up her life so that Yami doesn't have to leave none of 'his' friends know.  
But then they go to a magic school. HP-crossover. YxYB, SxJ, MxYM, DxH.  
For sure parings: Yugi(or Yuki-Heba) and Yami Bakura(or Bakura/Akeifa), Seto and Jounouchi(or Katsuya) Malik and Mariku,  
Draco and Harry. Please vote for who you want Ron, Hermione, Yami Yugi(or Atem[u] or Yami), Anzu, Honda, Mai, Sizuka, and anyone else I forgot to be with.  
Story:  
Chapter 2: Of the Past When Bakura opened his eyes afer the bright light, he saw a strange female and male. The female looked almost exactly like Yugi. The male was tall with dark skin as if fromthe jungles of lower Africa (he had traveled more than the Pharoh after all), with black as night dread locks with golden beads weaved in. His eyes were golden and mocking.  
"Ne, Bakura-kun! Your awake!" The Yugi-look-a-like beamed at him.  
"Hai, Baku-kura-chan has awakened." the man smirked. Bakura growled at him.  
"Noir-otou-sama be nice. Sen-okaa-sama would reproach you if she were here. Bakura-kun you remember me as Motou Yugi, but I was cristened Miko-Motou Yuki-Heba. I have always been able to speak with all of the Gods and Goddesses. weather or not Ningens know of them. Noir-otou-sama is the Kami-no-Yami. Sen-okaa-sama should be here soon. She's the Kami no Ji"  
"You rang?" A tall woman with olive-and-alabaster skin with silver hair so light it was black. Bakura paused in his observations. 'Wait...What? How in the 7 levels of Hades is that even possible?' Her eyes twinkled with mischife(sp)  
and swirled in color.  
"Now, you have an amazing memory of you past Akeifa, but it is not complete. So~ I brought back with me Katherine, the Goddess of Memory. Katy"  
"On it!" a girl with short black hair saluted Sen and then gripped Bakura's head. He gasped as hidden memories flooded his brain. Then...he blinked. He stepped up to Yuki-Heba. She smiled up at him.  
"Watashi no." He mumbled as he embrassed her. Her arms wrapped around him in a loving embrass to match his I've-missed-  
you-so-much embrass.  
"Hai. Soshite watashi no anata"  
"Alright, alright, enough PDA1" Noir grumbled. The two separated but kept one arm around the other.  
"You know you like me Ojii-san!" Bakura smirked at the God.  
"Well anyways, we will set up a place for the two of you in England. About...12 years ago." Sen cut in.  
"Why Sen-okaa-sama?" Yuki-Heba asked confused.  
"Because, there will soon be an evil worse than that of Zork. And you two have to ready the young worrors(sp?) and yourselfs for them." Noir answered instead.  
"And that ended great for us." Bakura bitterly wispered under his breath.  
"Ah, but this time you will be actively fighting the evil." Noir grinned. Bakura returned the favor.  
"Well then, when do we start"  
To be continued.  
Kay so the next chapter will be about what they do over those years and hopefully introduce the Harry Potter-verse.  
And guys I just had the idea for this story yeasterday so don't expect that I will get around to more chapters very soon.  
I got ta think ya know?  
Oh! How many of you are Marching Band People? Well last Saterday we had our Finals/States and we broke 80!! Woot! Thus our Director had to shave off his mustach. *grins* he lookes 'really' weird. lol Caio Sweathearts Yuri-Shi 


End file.
